


Early Mornings

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris enjoys the early mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).



Steam rose from the cup in the crisp morning air. 

Chris took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the quiet of the early morning just after the sun has risen. He’d always loved this time of the day, especially after a full moon. It meant he’d survived another day. It also meant getting home just as Allison was waking up for school and he could spend time with her. 

From out of the woods Malia Tate emerged carrying a large cooler. Chris didn’t move, staying relaxed as Malia approached; the way he would with any predator, friend or not. 

Malia dropped the cooler on the porch near Chris. She tilted his head, nose to the air, undoubtedly listening and scenting the surroundings. Chris sipped at his coffee, the liquid still warm despite the cool morning. 

Malia circled the house, doing her daily perimeter check, making sure the protections both the Pack and Chris had set up. 

Chris opened the cooler to find it filled with venison. No doubt a deer Malia had found near death. It wasn’t the first time she’d left a gift of food at the house. 

Despite her and Stiles breaking up a year ago, Malia was fiercely protective of the Sheriff, coming around with gifts of food and checking to make sure the Sheriff was doing well while Stiles was off at college. 

The back door opened followed the tread of boots on the deck. A shoulder brushed against his and Chris smiled, leaning into John. 

“Morning.” John said. 

“Morning. Malia brought us some venison.” 

John just shook his head, resigned to the overprotectiveness of Malia.. He’d tried to get Malia to ease up on how close she kept an eye on him but stubbornness wasn’t just a Stilinksi trait. Malia refused to back down until John had only thrown his hands up in exasperation, grumbling that he was grown man. 

Chris turned his head toward John, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips. John hummed, wrapping one hand around the back of Chris’ neck as he deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back. 

John was already in his uniform, as he was scheduled for the morning shift. He had his own cup of coffee, and he and Chris stood there in the morning, enjoying both the morning and each other.   
In the aftermath of the Nogitusne’s possession of Stiles and nearly killing Allison, Chris had gotten to know the Sheriff better. Their kids had ended up spending time together, usually at the Argent’s place as they both recovered. Stiles had first come over to apologize for almost getting Allison killed. Allison had forgiven him, urging Stiles to visit, their previous friendship deepening as they struggled with their own injuries, both mental and physical. 

When the Sheriff had started showing up to either pick up Stiles or just check up on him, Chris found himself inviting the other man to dinner. John had looked haggard, dealing with the chaos left behind by the Dark Fox in Beacon Hills and Stiles’ recovery. 

One dinner had led to more, the Sheriff becoming part of the Argent’s routine as much as Stiles had. Dinner had led to quiet moments in the kitchen or Chris’s office, both of them unwinding from the day. They’d discovered common ground in being widowers rasing children on their own and dealing with the supernatural. 

When John nearly died at the hands of Theo and the Dread Doctors Chris had made it his mission to protect John while he recovered. He’d moved in and helped re-enforce the protections while taking care of John. 

After everything had settled down, both men had realized they didn’t mind living together as roommates. It made their lives less lonely. Chris sold his house and moved permanently into the Stilinksi home. From there, their friendship had deepened over the following year, until one day Chris looked over at John and realized he’d fallen in love with the other man.

Now, they were sharing a bed together in addition to a life. They dealt with threats to Beacon Hills, both supernatural and mundane while most of the McCall pack was off to college. There were the weekly calls from Allison and Stiles checking up on them along with the daily check ups from Malia. 

For the first time in a long time, Chris was happy with his life. He’d found a place to call home instead of the constant moving that was part of his childhood and adult life. He had his daughter Allison, alive and whole, making her own mark in the world. 

He had John at his side and in his heart.


End file.
